


Apart Together

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Past Forced Bonding, Polyamory, Slow Build, Spark Bond, Spark Merges, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome - M/M/M, Transformers Spark Bonds, mentions of past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been thousands of years since the warp-portal explosion, and Ratchet has put the past in the past. At least, in public. The bond formed with Megatron during the accident is still active, and now that he’s back after finding Drift, and stuck on the same ship as the ex-Decepticon warlord, things are starting to change. And if you ask Ratchet, not for the better.</p><p>**Edited because I'm picking this back up again at a friend's request**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apart Together

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you teh-gelfling for looking this over for me. You're the best of the best. <3

Megatron slowly entered the medbay. It was best not to startle the always irate medic, especially when the upcoming conversation would be difficult enough. 

"I know you're here. I know what you want, and you can frag right off." Ratchet’s aggravated voice reached him before he’d made it halfway into the dimly lit medbay.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, I merely came to ask if you had a moment to look at an old injury." It wasn’t exactly his reason for coming, but it wasn’t precisely a lie either.

"You aren't injured. I'd know if you were..." Ratchet’s voice still held its venom but lost its volume as it continued.

"Fine, then. I hoped to talk. Surely after all this time, you can spare a few words for your unintentional bondmate."

"You are no more my bondmate than a damn wrench. Which you will find as a permanent part of your cranium if you don't leave me alone.” The heavy fall of Megatron's footsteps drawing near brought a tremble to Ratchet’s hands. It wasn’t fear, nor any other emotion; not that he'd admit, anyway. He had carefully crafted his reputation, and no weakened ex-warlord accidentally bonded or not was going to fluster him now. He’d lived through too much for that.

"You must have forgotten in all our time apart that I can feel everything you feel, in some instance, am privy to your every thought. And while you might frighten others with your bluster, you could no more harm me than I could you." Megatron stopped just at the edge of Ratchet’s ragged field. 

"Yeah, well, you never cared about my every thought before, I don't get what makes now so special." Ratchet put his current repair project away, folded up the tools in his arms and made to stand.

It had taken months after Ratchet had returned from his trip to bring Drift home to get him alone finally. Megatron was not about to let Ratchet avoid this much-needed conversation now that they had a lasting peace and time to discuss things that had too long been left unsaid. 

Megatron drew close to the shaking medic. “You are here. I am here. We have been separated for centuries. Why continue to avoid the inevitable when we can ease this ache? I believe, if you care to look within me, through our long neglected bond, you would see that any previous objections you might have had to our bond are now null and void, considering my surrender and rebranding."

Ratchet turned his gaze away from Megatron even as his spark burned. "I hate you."

"So you claim. Or is it that you hate the loss of control? I can assure you; you are the one very much in control of how our future if there is to be one, will play out. I have been and will continue only to be what you allow. It is now, as it has always been, your choice."

"Yeah, not to mention the small fact of your being a prisoner. Not so sure Autobot command would be terribly happy if the truth about our situation came to light." Ratchet's hand covered the now red brand on Megatron's chest and gave a small push to gain him space. It was incredibly hard to think with the source of and end to all his spark’s pain so close to him.

The weak push definitely wouldn't have made the ex-gladiator turned warlord turned Autobot move if he hadn't wanted to give way. A test then. Ratchet fought his surprise when Megatron did indeed step back. "We have lived long lives, my dear medic. I have grown patient in my increased age. I will wait as long as you require. But we can no longer avoid each other forever, as you once planned. The pain will only increase with our proximity."

The doors behind them slid open, Drift's shadow and burning optics taking up much of the space. "What exactly is going on here?”

Ratchet jumped, every nerve ending set on edge by the situation he’d never thought he’d be in landing directly in his lap. “Nothing is going on here. Our new co-captain was complaining of some old injury, and I told him there’s no cure for stupidity. Anyway, we’re done here, and I need a drink.” Ratchet pushed Megatron again only this time the larger mech didn’t budge. The irresistible for that was Ratchet made his way around the immovable object that was Megatron. “There’s some Nightmare Fuel with my name on it. Coming Drift?” It wasn’t a question, and Drift didn’t offer an answer. He just shot Megatron a scrutinizing look before he turned to follow the thunderstorm resembling the ship's CMO.


End file.
